The assasin and the necklace
by Atalanna
Summary: As a Assasin, jewelry should not be. But this is spical. This young assasin must learn to control it while finding friends,and love to help save the world form the 'BAD MAN' can she do it? is he bad or good? read to find out. Sak
1. Flight

**_

* * *

_**

**_I_****_ do not own Naruto, but I do own this story, please do not take it. THANXS!!_**

**_R&R,_**

**_Binka_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Flight**_

** Darkness covered the sky slowly as the sun started to go down behind the Earth. Rain started to pour down and it seemed to know the earth needed to be cooled off. Thunder sounded in the**

** distance as ****darker clouds started to roll in. An old house sat alone upon a hill. The house seemed to have been torn apart by something. Footsteps echoed off the walls in one of the lower hallways. **

**Soon after,**** more footsteps joined in and screams seemed to penetrate through the old torn down walls. A loud clap of thunder felt like it shook the house for hours though it was no longer than a few **

**minutes. ****As**** the thunder died down, the house went eerily quiet. **

** A small whimper could be heard from one of the upper bedrooms. Inside the smallest bedroom, sat a table in the corner. The whole bedroom was adorned in pink. Light pink walls with dark pink**

** cherry**** blossoms, scattered randomly, around the walls. A Little pink bed as placed against the far wall, near the middle window. **

** Beside the little bed sat a small, unkempt child. The little girl child, had short pink hair, with large scared emerald eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest letting her long white dress cover her **

**bare, ****bloody feet and touched the dirty floor. She looked at her tiny battered hands swollen and filthy with busted knuckles and dirt under her nails, aged far beyond her years. She looked at her **

**bruises that where starting to form on her upper arms.**

** She reached up and wiped her eyes with her blanket. She slowly got to her tiny feet and garbed her little tattered and torn blue bunny, which her grandmother gave her right before she passed **

**away. The little girl held it to her chest as she started nervously towards the door. Her little hand reached out cautiously and grabbed the door handle. The door handle was cold to the touch and it **

**scared her. She pulled the door to her slowly and looked out into the darkened hall. "Mommy?" her voice squeaked out.**

** The hallway seemed to get longer as she slowly started down towards the steps. She looked down and gasped in horror at what was on the floor. Red spots where all over the floor, and she **

**seemed to know it was blood. She covered her mouth "What if its mama's blood? What if it's the bad mans?" she thought. Her small mind reeled with the possibility of what could have happened. She **

**held her small blue bunny tight to her chest, and continued down the long hall. "Mommy? Where are you? Are we done playing?" she whispered. She slowly made her way down the stars and into the **

**living room. The sight before her should not have ever been seen by someone of her age. There lied a woman in her thirties. Her long black hair fanned out above her head. Blood leaked from the hole **

**in her back and her large green eyes stared off into space.**

"**Oh my!" The young child gasped and backed up. She was scared. Her eyes showed unshed tears, as she stared at her mother. "MOMMY!" she cried out. It was a cry of desperation, as if she was **

**hoping her mother would look at her and smile that loving smile. But alas her mother did not move.**

"**Now, now, little girl no reason to scream. Your mother put up a lively fight. You would have been proud of the way she begged for your life. Why don't you come on out here so I can see your **

**pretty ****little face?" A voice sounded from a corner of the dark room. 'What can I do? What can I do?' she kept on repeating. It seemed like forever before her little mind could think clearly again. It was **

**only ****then that she remembered what her mother said. 'Mommy told me where to go when I am in trouble.' She thought with excitement and took off running as fast as her little legs could carry her **

**towards**** her mother's bedroom. Opening the door she slammed it shut and grabbed a necklace that her mother kept under her pillow. The necklace was a blue orb that glowed with some sort of **

**mystery that ****covered it. She climbed under the bed and pushed the orb to the floor with some force behind it. The floor silently sleds over about the same time the bedroom door opened. "Where are **

**you little girl?"**** the voice seemed to boom and echo off the walls around her. She grabbed the necklace and jumped into the hole. The floor slid back into place right before the man looked under the bed **

**to see nothing ****but a few dust bunnies. Dark eyes skimmed the room but could not find traces of the girl anywhere or what he came for. "Damn it!" he exclaimed "Ill find her one day." He growled and **

**marched right ****out of the house.**

** The little girl slid the necklace over her head and grabbed her animal clutching it to her chest. She wondered where this hallway would take her and if the man would find her. She reached one **

**hand out**** and placed it on the wall that was damped with water. It was so dark she could not see her nose on her face, "I want mommy." She whimpered. Her voice echoed off the narrow wall and she **

**slowly ****kept walking down that forbidding hallway. Not that long after light started to appear in the far distance and she took of in a mad dash. Her legs ached in pain and burned worse with each step **

**she**** took. When she was a few feet away her legs crumpled and she fell, sliding to a stop on the ground. Too tired to get up, the little girl slowly let her vision blur, letting darkness overtake her world.**

**

* * *

**

That's only a little bit of the first part. I want to know if I should continue?

REVIEW OR I WILL GET MY HORNY CHIPMUNKS AFTER YOU WITH THERE RABID BUNNY FRIENDS!!

or...not, the world my never know.

thanxs though ..PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW!!


	2. beginnig

**This is only a little part. I have not uploaded the rest yet.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Beginning_

**An older woman rushed into the bathroom of old shrine. The older woman had on a white shirt tucked into old pants. Her long blonde hair was kept up into a bun and a dot was on her forehead. Her eyes glanced around the bathroom but no one was there. She shook her head and sighed while she shut the bathroom door. 'That child is still not up?' she thought as she headed towards a room at the far side of the hallway. "Sakura, are you even up yet?!?" she yelled at the door. A teenage girl pushed the door open sticking her head out. Her long pink hair was up in a messy bun with strands framing her face. Emerald green eyes shown with respect as she looked at the woman "Yes m'am" she replied. The woman smiled "You are going to be late for your first day of school, and remember somebody like you can not be late." Sakura smiled "As you wish, I shall leave now." She opened the door standing there in a long pink shirt with slits and black shorts. The shirt hugged her chest and gave her curves most women would die for. She grabbed her light pink backpack with cherry blossoms all over it and slung it over her shoulder. She slid on black sandals and walked out the door. "Goodbye Lady Tsunade, I shall see you after school today."**


End file.
